


Sleeping with The Enemy

by cwtchbuddy



Series: WIPs [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessmen, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: As sons of the rich and heir to rivaling companies, Yifan and Yixing make a show of disgust towards the other in public. But here in the cliffs, where no one is watching, their mouths move to do nothing but adore the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clothes are based on what Yifan wore for the Bazaar Charity Gala last year and Yixing's photo shoot for Mercedes-Benz which was also the reason why I started (but obviously failed to finish) writing this. Someone said something about Fanxing fucking on the hood of the car. Yep.

Stars already litter the sky by the time Yixing reaches his destination, Lu Han’s latest song and the smell of leather filling the small space of his new car. On his windshield, the lights of the city start twinkling as the night becomes deeper and the streets darker. He checks the time on the dashboard, sighing in relief when he sees that he’s ten minutes earlier than he expected – not that it matters to him if he was late.

Without a message received regarding the whereabouts of the person he’s supposed to meet, he decides to turn off the engine and go out of the car. He keeps the lights on and wields nothing but his smartphone before stepping out into the rough terrains of the cliff. The dusty ground colours his dark brown brogues a lighter shade when the wind blows, his hands immediately going up to his arms to rub over his sweater. The weather is still fairly warm that is why he decided to ditch his three-piece suit and slip into a knit sweater before going there. But the transition to autumn is already in the air, the chilly breeze grazing his cheeks as more stars appear in the sky. 

Before he can even open the door to the driver’s seat to stay inside the comfort of his car while waiting, he hears the tell tale signs of a motorcycle from the distance, the sound growing louder as the seconds tick by. He doesn’t move from his spot, leaning against the door as he thinks of a hundred ways to scold the person riding that motorcycle. Finally, the vehicle stops where he is and his tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth, all words swallowed when the man removes the matte black helmet he is wearing before shaking his head a little then fixing the silver mane atop his head.

“You’re here.” The man leans against the handles of his motorcycle, his face showing a hint of disbelief as his lips stretch to show that dazzling smile that always manages to melt Yixing’s knees. 

_Speaking of knees_ , the brunet rolls his eyes when he sees what the other is wearing. Sure, he looks great as he always does with his all black ensemble but Yixing doesn’t think ripped jeans would be great especially if you’re riding a motorcycle up the mountain.

“Of course, I’m here,” Yixing retorts, still quite unstable for a proper comeback. “I’m surprised _you’re_ here considering _how_ you decided to travel here. I told you not to use your motorcycle when you go here, Yifan.”

The taller male pretends to clean his ear with his pinky finger, face scrunching up a little, before leaning back and dismounting his beloved two-wheeled vehicle. Yifan places his helmet on the seat before walking towards Yixing, cornering the younger with a hand on the roof of the car as he leans down to be eye level with the other.

“Now, now, Yixing, I didn’t ask to see you here only to be scolded.”

Yixing swallows when he sees the taller one’s face getting closer to his. Of course he also wants to kiss Yifan and delve his tongue into the other’s mouth but he thinks the place isn’t appropriate that’s why he ducks and walks towards the front of his car before the silver-haired man’s lips lands on his. The shorter man can hear the other cluck his tongue when he realizes that the brunet escaped before footsteps follow the path he took, the man sitting on the hood just like him.

“Nice ride,” Yifan comments, touching the ridges on the bonnet of Yixing’s new Mercedes, sliding his fingers down to the park lights. “Did it come with the promotion, Director?”

“I can ask the same,” the smaller male glances at the motorcycle standing a few feet away from his still unplated car before making eye contact with the other, “Mr. CEO.”

Yifan’s head falls back, body vibrating as he finds it funny that they’re pointing out the recent big changes in their life. Yixing can’t help but follow it, the sound of the taller male’s laugh a contagious one.

“How are you still able to run around in these fashion events when you already have a company to run all on your own?” Yixing asks after their laughters have died down, knowing that no matter how out-of-the-box Yifan is, he will never wear an over-sized hoodie, ripped jeans and sneakers to the office which can only mean he had somewhere else to go that needed his presence. He points out the outfit when the other asks how he knew of his schedule.

“Mother wanted me to go. It is a brand she has deals with.” The taller male shrugs, as if it is only natural that things happen that way.

 _It kind of is_ , Yixing thinks, remembering how his parents would always tell him that it is how things are done in the business whenever he asks why he has to go to certain events that he isn’t even interested in.

“Anything to help her.”

“Yeah,” Yifan responds after a while, looking out into the distance, “Anything to help her.” There’s that genuine smile, the one that warms Yixing’s heart whenever he sees it. It’s the one that makes him forget that the taller male, his boyfriend, is also his enemy in the business, especially now that Yifan has taken over his mother’s company. He would like to believe that that is the reason why he, filial child and heir of the Zhang Group of Corporations, fell in love and decided to play with fire with none other than the now-CEO of the Wu Global Group, their rival in many industries – not that anybody is aware.

“And you,” the smile turns lecherous and Yixing is beginning to think that their secret hideaway will be tainted with filthy memories, “you’re still stuck in that good boy outfit of yours.” The taller male waggles his eyebrows while his fingers playfully and slowly reach to lift the hem of the brunet’s sweater. “Is there something hidden underneath for me?” Yifan’s face is inching closer and the champagne breath he lets out fans across Yixing’s face. His eyes are wide yet sharp as if they are piercing through the smaller one’s soul and keeping him in place under his boyfriend’s spell. But he breakes through it again but this time Yifan’s lips meet his cheek, the elder pressing a kiss there as his free hand cups Yixing’s other cheek.

“Not here, Yifan,” the younger says without looking at the taller male, eyes on the ground even when he feels the other’s lips move to his ear.

“Then where, baby?” Yixing tries his hardest to suppress the shiver that runs down his spine when Yifan whispers to his ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of the shorter male’s ear, “We were almost caught when we went to a hotel last time.”

Yixing can’t deny that. There were even reporters waiting outside and if not for Yifan’s security telling them that there were eyes on them, they would have walked out into the parking lot blindly while holding hands and probably sucking off each other’s faces. They would have been on the front page of tabloids the next day if they weren’t careful enough.

“But still, this is a public place,” the smaller one answers through gritted teeth, balling his hands to his sides in hopes of keeping them there and not roaming all over his lover’s body.

“This road is rarely used especially at night.” Yifan seems to have all the answers and Yixing hates that fact. “We can go inside if you want,” the elder is nibbling at the Director’s ear now, dangerously moving his lips to the back and sometimes even below the cartilaginous organ to breathe hot air onto his boyfriend’s sensitive skin, “but don’t you think it’s more exciting to do it out here?”

Yixing fights all of his senses, everything that says – screams, even – he should just give in and let Yifan ravish him as much as the elder wants to and as much the younger needs him to.

“Come on, baby,” Yifan urges him once more, the hand on Yixing’s cheek a while ago is now on his hip, massaging circles through the fabric. Even with the two layers of clothing, the shorter man can still feel the warmth of his boyfriend’s hand and he knows he wants nothing more than to have that heat directly on his skin.

 _Fuck it_ , Yixing shouts internally, having been deprived of Yifan’s presence for quite some time due to their busy schedules. He just hopes that no one will pass by and if there are, he is praying that they are not curious enough.

When the younger pulls away so that his ear can be free of his boyfriend’s teasing, Yifan looks at him with both curiosity and anticipation. It changes soon, the elder taking his hand and intertwining their fingers while the other cups Yixing’s cheek. He smiles lovingly at the smaller one, eyes full of adoration as he moves them from one area of the brunet’s face to another.

“I missed you.” Yifan breathes out, lips just a few centimeters away from Yixing’s face while his thumb rubs soothingly on the apple of the younger’s cheek.

Yixing knows that feeling, knows it so well that he is aware the only possible answer to show how much he longs for the other is not by words but by actions. Without delaying it any further, the brunet closes the gap between them and allows his lips to finally be taken by Yifan, losing himself in the heat that no autumn wind can cool down.


End file.
